Missing from the Lamb
by CrazyRedHeadLover
Summary: Once Jasper tried killing Bella because of a single drop of blood, Edward starts thinking that he made a mistake with the relation. He thinks the unthinkable and leaves her; but his family believes that the decision is a terrible one.
1. Chapter 1

Everything around me seemed to have changed the moment Jasper tried to kill me during my latest birthday. I did not notice that my finger was bleeding until it was to late, until the moment I was flying through the air and landing on the plates making them shatter all over the place. The next thing that I knew, Carilse was removing shatter pieces of plates from my arm, and was trying to calm me down. However, I was more worried about Edward, and not myself. I did not realize that everyone else was out of the room either after the accident.

"Well Bella," Carlisle said while sewing me up, "I think that about sums it up. You are good as new now." Carlisle is the local doctor in Forks, Washington, and also the adopted father for Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and of course Edward.

"Thanks," I said not looking at what was going on, because I really did not want a repeat of what happened during my biology class last year. "Where is everyone….," I started to ask but never finished the question since I already figured out the answer.

"Bella, don't worry about what happened," Carlisle was trying to calm my nerves now. "This was not your fault."

"But it certainly does feel like it," I admitted more to myself than to him.

Right then and there, I knew that something was definitely different. Edward was the first one to reappear, but I don't think he was too pleased with himself for what happened. I could see that in his eyes. I tried smiling up at him, but all I was able to get out of him was a mumbled "I'm sorry." After, Carlisle made sure that the bandage was going to stay tightly around my arm where the plate pieces were; Edward walked me out my truck and drove me home in silence.

A million things were running through my head on the way back to my house, and a thousand questions that I wasn't going to ask Edward at this given moment. He didn't seem up to talking on the subject matter, and I wasn't going to push it. Edward walked me up to the door and said in a very low whisper, "I will see you in your room."

"Bells, is that you?" Charlie called out from the living room watching a local baseball game like he does every night.

"Yeah, Dad, its me," I assured him while running up the stairs two at a time.

"Whoa hold on there, what happened to your arm?"

"Fell Dad, while getting into the truck."

"Oh," Charlie was not surprise by that fact at all actually. "You are going to bed now? Isn't it a little early for that."

"Dad, I am really tired and I have a lot to get done tomorrow, so I want to get a good nights rest."

"Alright then," Charlie said just a little too concerned for my taste.

As I hurried the last of the steps I couldn't understand what was going through my head. I know that there is something up just by the way Edward is acting, but I can not put a finger to it. I was at the very top of the stairs when I decided to do the "human thing" before going into my room to talk to Edward. However, when I walked into the bathroom, Edward was standing there waiting to shut the door behind me. This is when I started to panic since I was not sure of what was going on at all.

"What in God's name will I do with you," Edward muttered through gritted teeth.

"Edward," I tried sounding calm and collected but this caught me off guard, "I did not even realize what was going on until it was too late. What would you like me to do?"

"Then try to stop putting yourself in danger then, that is what you should be doing," he hissed through his teeth.

I have not seen him like this before except for when James was attacking me and that was almost a year ago. What has gotten into him, and will I be able to understand his emotional outburst like this for a while until he gets over whatever it might be. I just sort of went with it.

"For starters, Edward," I started but I was suddenly cut off.

"For starters nothing, I have been putting your life in danger ever since we have been going out," muttered Edward almost too quickly for me to understand. I stared dumbfounded at him wandering what he was getting at.

"What the hell are you talking about, what in God's creation are you saying!?!" I started to yell at him, but remembered quickly that Charlie didn't know that Edward was in the house. I quickly lowered my voice as I continued with my outburst, "What do you mean you have been putting me in danger ever since we met."

"Bella, can you just hurry up and finished here so that we can talk in a different location then the freaking bathroom."

"Well if you would have just stay in my room, then this would not be a problem!"

"Fine," there goes his mood swing, "I will be in your room waiting on the bed top of the covers so you will not get too cold."

I quickly finished with everything that I had to get done in the bathroom. I brushed my teeth twice knowing just by his mood that nothing much is going to happen. I also hopped into the showers just to relax my nerves and to wash my hair with my favorite shampoo in order to give me some piece of mind. Unfortunally, with all that has happened tonight I forgot my sweats that I usually sleep in. _Oh yay just what I needed_. I wrapped a towel around me to get into my room to change into my night clothes.

"Why are you in a towel?" Edward asked curiously since he has never seen me in one.

"Because I forgot my bed clothes," I said very surprised since he clearly forgotten about the argument that we were having.

"You look amazing," said Edward with that silly smile that I loved oh so much.

"I am starting to dislike you on again, off again mood swings you know," I clearly started, but I too was blushing the way that he love while changing into a T-shirt and some pants while holding the towel close to my body.

"What do you mean about the mood swings," Edward said as calmly as can be.

"Well for starters, you are pissed off about what had happened at the birthday party, and now you are saying that I look amazing," I barely seemed to be breathing while rushing through the words to get them all out.

"Yes that. I am pissed at what happen at the party. I never realized that opening an envelope would be just a problem for you."

"Oh, well at times that will happen, I am _human_ after all!"

By this time I was completely dressed and was getting into bed when Edward suddenly for no reason at all got off the bed and started toward the window. I barely understood what was going on, my face in shock realizing what I had just said to him.

"Please, don't go Edward," I begged hoping that he would stay. "Please?"

He slowly but surely turned back and walk to the bed only standing at the foot of it staring down at me with those beautiful eyes that I dream about every night. He looked sad at the thought of what I was saying. It was like he was thinking about doing something that will rip me to pieces.

"Bella," Edward said in a soft whisper, "I have to go tonight to figure out what is going on with Jasper and everyone else."

With that, he turned quickly at his heels and left out the window. All the while I was staring now at the empty spot before me where he had stood last. A single tear rolled down my cheek and sleep never did come to me at all that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Edwards POV

I quickly left Bella's bedroom before I decided to do something harsh to her. I wanted to get back home before I do something to show the world what my family is, since that would destroy us all. I took a quick glance back at the house and saw the bedroom light still on up in Bella's room wandering what was going through her mind. That is one of my many things that I seriously can not stand. Though I have gotten used to not knowing what made her tick.

I could not tell if she was looking at the window to see where I had gotten to. I wanted to go back to her, and tell why I was acting like a total ass, but I could not bring myself to do so. Sometimes, I hate myself for the way things are between us. Though does not that happen to the best of us?

At the speed of light, I traveled home to find out if Jasper came back or if we have to go searching for him. Though, meanly, I really wanted to find out why he did such a thing. I did not have a chance to read everyone's mind before it happened, because I was keeping my eyes peered for the reaction I was hoping for when Bella finished opening her present from Alice and I.

Alice was waiting for me at the foot of the stairs leading up to the house. I could see that she looked trouble as if she had already seen what I was planning on doing. That thought was already tearing me up inside and out.

"Whatever you are thinking about doing, Edward don't," demanded Alice barely moving her lips to speak. "It was not Bella's fault."

"What am I planning on doing Alice," I said barely moving mine as well, "since you have already seen what the plans are."

"You are planning on making us all leave!"

"Maybe, have not figure out what I really want to do yet. Where's Jasper?"

"Do not change the subject yet on me, I am not through with you," Alice said darkly knowing actually what I was trying to do. "I, demand, you to tell me what is going on here, and why you are acting like a total ass."

"Yeah, when did you start reading minds?"

"I can't, remember I see what is to come," she looked puzzled when answering me.

"Can we talk about this later, I really want to talk to Jasper," growling while side stepping Alice to go through the front door into the open living room space that is now totally clear from earlier today.

Emse was cleaning up the spot where I pushed Bella out of the way and into the china plates that get hardly used. There was also a strong smell of bleach in the air, which probably meant she already got the blood wiped up from the floor. The smell disgusted me to think that my family could not be around it, but it disgusted me even more with Jasper unable to control his thirst for the one that I love more than anything.

I spotted him coming around the corner from the kitchen even though we hardly use it, unless Bella is around.

"You," I snared, "what the hell have you done?"

"I," Jasper started, "I…..I…..I…."

"I, I, I, I, what Jasper! Spit it out!"

"I lost control, alright," spat Jasper not looking at me, "that is what happened."

"_Edward, please don't be mad at me. You know that I am trying really hard here not to hurt her for you_," at this point I was reading Jasper thoughts to figure out why he lost control. Though nothing that he thought brought me to that conclusion of why he lost control tonight.

"I, Jasper, should be the one that would lose control more so than you. I am the one that has to be extra careful each and everyday that I am with her. I can never lose control around Bella, because I do not want to harm her!" I thundered at him. I could feel him trying to calm me down with his emotional powers, but I was not going to have it. I had to get this anger out of me before I do something irrational to myself, my family or Bella. However, Alice probably already knows what I am planning on doing. I still don't know if I should do that or not. Apparently, I haven't changed my mind yet, because if I had I would already know it from Alice.

Jasper finally regained his appearance and started talking again. "I know that you have wanted a very long time for Bella to show up," he admitted.

"Damn right you are!"

"But do not you think I such get a little bit of slack," Jasper question me, "considering my background history after all. You do remember that I was a regular Vampire longer than I have been one that lives off of nothing but animal blood. Don't you think that is hard on me too?"

"So what are you getting at," I stated through gritted teeth so that I would not start yelling at him again, even though I so very much wanted to. "That I should forgive you for almost killing Bella, just because of single drop of blood that was coming from her finger."

"Yes, that is exactly my point Edward!"

"Boys, boys!" Emse chimed in, "Please, calm down about all of this. Besides none of this is anyone's fault as it is."

Alice was by this time already in the room watching what was enfolding around her. "That is what I was trying to tell Edward, before he went around to find Jasper," Alice was saying ever so lightly.

"Shut up, Alice," I said in a not so not voice that I don't even like to use.

"Edward, please be nice to your sister, she doesn't mean any harm to you," Emse pointed out. "Is there any way in which we can work this out instead of quarreling like a pack of wild animals here."

"Oh, sure Emse, like that is ever so much possible. We are like wild beast if you haven't already figured that one out."

"Emse does have a point Edward," Carlisle was now in with this conversation. "We can work this entire thing out without acting like wild beast if that is what you think we are."

"How are we supposed to work this out then, when someone (pointing my finger at Jasper) almost killed the one that I have been waiting for to come into my life for nearly a century or two?" I bellowed taking a step back towards the piano thinking that if I sat down I could control my bloody actions.

"At this moment, I do not know what we should do at this moment," Carlisle was saying more to me than to anyone else in the room, which was now filled with the rest of the family to see what all the yelling and screaming was about.

By this time it was well past midnight, the only real light that was inside the house was from the moon. Even with Jasper ability to calm everyone down, I could see it in his eyes that he was having trouble calming himself down. I also heard this coming from Jasper's mind, "_If I could have just stopped myself and think of her as part of the family this would never have happen. But of course, Edward does not want to change her, because he is afraid that she might regret the decision or that she would turn out to be one of those newborns that he heard all about from me."_

The moment that I heard this, I turned to him with a horrid look. One that I believe could kill, okay not kill per say, but at least frighten. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Emse, and Carlisle, were all looking at me with disbelief for what they were seeing. Alice was looking back and forth from me to Jasper and back again. Wandering just about the same thing as everyone else was. What was it that I heard? I could not think nor breathe (if I could that this) nor speak about what I had just heard. I had to get out of the house as fast as I possiblely could before I rip him to tiny pieces. With that I left through the back down and into the forest to hunt some helpless lamb or deer that crossed my path. Then, I will go and get Bella for school since it was almost time to get going.

However, before I could get going, Alice was calling me.

"_Edward could I come with you please?"_ with begging eyes she asked. I nodded in respond knowing what she wanted to talk about.


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

It was not going to brother me one bit that Alice was tagging along, but she just can not bring anyone else along. If she does, well my actions would be enough for how I am feeling at the moment. Apparently, my well thought out actions will not be seen on anyone, because no one filled behind her. It became clear to me that my family understood what exactly was going on in my head. Alice met me halfway up to the river bed, where I slowed down a bit in order to talk. She looked sadden by what my thoughts were, and that really wasn't that hard to tell just by looking at her. Before coming out here, I noticed that she had changed clothes, since we will be leaving for school once we got back to the house.

"Why," Alice began, "why are you thinking about doing the impossible?"

"Is it that hard to see why I am thinking what I am thinking, Alice, I don't like putting Bella into danger," I said somberly. "What happened at the party proves that she is in danger every waking moment that we are together."

"Bella knows that you of all people would bring her into any just harm Edward. Why don't you see that? "

"I don't see it, because of what happened to tonight. Didn't you see anything about the party to forewarn us about the danger that we were going to put her in?"

Alice could not say anything for sometime. It was like she was trying to remember a long lost memory that only happened a few hours ago. Finally, Alice was able to start up again. At last, I was going to figure out why this all happen, but my dreams were cut short when she said very slowly, "I do not know why this had occurred, Edward. I did not see anything before or during the party, just afterwards and what you are planning on doing to everyone."

"I still don't know what to make of to come of all this though," I admitted more to myself than to Alice who was staring at me with wide eyes.

Jasper had been doing so well up here in Forks. Especially at school when the occasional accident happened with the students. Most of these occurred while he was setting in some class. Most of the accidents that we know of happened during P.E. because of someone falling down and scraping their knee. Then, there were times in some sort of lab when someone wouldn't be watching what they are doing and cut themselves. Plus, Jasper already knew better than to walk out of the class that he was in without a good reasonable answer.

"Alice, are you sure that you did not see this coming?" I was ashamed for even asking this question again, all the while hoping no praying that she wouldn't be that upset with me.

Though, I was scornfully wrong. She did not look up at me when she was answering the same question just asked minutes ago.

"Edward, honestly, I did not see that this would happen. Jasper was not thinking that he would harm her, because he knows how much she means to you."

Alice did turn to me and begged a simple request, "Don't leave Bella, Edward. Don't make us all leave that area that we have all fallen in love with."

"Why shouldn't I leave Bella, Alice," I said while gritting my teeth in order to stop myself from saying what I really wanted too. "Each time that we are together something happens that causes Bella pain. I just can not put her or myself that type of treatment anymore."

"But you don't put Bella in dangerous situations. Name one time that you have and I will let you know the outcome."

"Taking Bella to the baseball game for starters, and then running across James while in the field. If I had done anything to stop him, Bella would have been killed."

"Edward, that was not your fault first all of. Secondly, they were just passing by. The wind was just starting to pick up before you too left. Blame that if you want to blame anything."

"That would not have matter much, since he would have smelt her anyways while we were leaving. James could tell that something was wrong with the picture. Like something was out of place, but he could not put a finger on it. He could tell that Bella was not one of us, but just did not know how."

"But the other did not realize that did they, Edward?"

"No, they did not."

"Alright, then that was not your fault. You were able to stop as well, and changed the vision that I had about her becoming one of us then. Bella told me that she would rather have died if she was able to save you."

"Okay I do see you point there, I would have died in her place since the love between us is so strong. Here is another for you then. Explain the time that we met in biology class then."

"Bella," Alice started off with, "was very new to you. For one thing, you were not able to read her mind, which frighten the living daylights out of you. Plus, you did mention that the smell that was coming off of her attracted you to her which has not happened form many years. If, I remember correctly, you never did harm her in any shape or fashion."

"Let's get back to the house; we have to go get Bella soon. I don't want her driving today," I mention to Alice while turning back towards the house. She nodded in agreement.

Yes, this was all true, but it still did not explain for the actions of tonight. My actions nearly had the love of my life killed, because of my stupid insensible brother uncontrollable instincts. There are times when I could possible kill him, but that would tear Emse up inside. She loved us all equally, including Bella, even when our faults got the better us.

A new day was dawning in front of our every eye. You could see light pink and orange appearing through the clouds that were above the tree tops in our backyard. The weather would feel the mood that was being put off, since it was suppose to rain all day which meant that the sun will not be shining much at all today. In fact, by the time Alice and I made it back up to the house the rain was already starting to come down. We got into the Volvo and started towards Bella's house just hoping that my actions will not be troublesome today, until we figure this whole mess out.


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

My life was really was turning upside from the looks of it. Edward certainly was not going to be staying tonight, the night of my unfaithful birthday party. This was going to be one of those nights that would take a century, if not a century, than an eternity to finish. It did not even seem like an hour had passed already since he stated that tonight would not be a good night for him to stay with me. Silently, I got up from where I sat, frozen by the mere shock from his last words. My legs did not want to move me across the open floor of the bedroom to the window; just to make sure I was not going crazy from the thought that he was in fact not staying for the fortnight. However, the sky was already pitch black by the minutes that have already passed by, and my teary eyes were not helping matters with me trying to see out into the darkness.

The one thing that I wish I could do, just as well as, Edward was to see in clear night sky that came every night without warning. My eyes had a hard time focusing in on the spot that Edward always took to get back to his house. Edward's house is located outside the city limits of Forks; it was more like in the country than anything. It was very large and opened there, which surprised me the first time Edward took me to meet his parents, even though I already knew his father. But, alas, I could not see anything as it was, and I am sure that he was already back at the house without even looking back once.

Trying to find something to do with the time that allotted me, I put the CD in the CD player that Alice and Edward gave for my birthday. The CD was filled with every song that Edward has ever written, and had hit the repeat button on the song that contained my lullaby. After putting on the CD, I started to pace the room in order for something to do, to wait out the night that was not speeding up; it was just slowly its pace to finish and to make me endure a harsh night. My emotions got the best of me as well. The more I listened to the lullaby it became clear that tomorrow was going to be a rough one as well. At least the tears were not coming out of my eye duct as quickly as they were before.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming up the flight of stairs that lead to the rest of the house. I finally looked back at the alarm clock that was sitting on the tabletop next to the bed. The red numbers stated that it was about 2:00 o'clock in the morning. The game must have ended late or Charlie could have fallen asleep while watching it. It seems like that usually happens now-a-days. I noticed that the footsteps were getting closer and that the light was still on in my bedroom. As quickly as I could possiblely go, I turned off the light and got underneath the covers that now seemed empty without Edward. It was a good thing I got the light turned off when I had, because the next second the footsteps stopped in front of my door. It slowly opened and I knew that Charlie was checking up on me. He does this every night, and it has not stopped since I have back from Phoenix.

"Night Bells," I heard him whisper from the door.

Then the light from the hallway was gone, leaving me in the darkness again. Into a world of not knowing what is going on up at the Cullen's since they do not sleep at all. My mind was telling me that everything would go back to normal tomorrow, but my gut feelings were not as sure as the mind was. My heart was somewhere else at the moment, and it certainly was not here in this room at all. My heart was back at the Cullen's house where the terrible accident took place. I wanted to be there to help out with whatever was going on with Edward. Though, I knew he would never allow me to be there now with his mood or Jasper's for that matter.

I must have drifted off to sleep or that my mind drifted elsewhere for the night that was very numb, because the next thing that was noticeable was the music coming from the alarm clock which was louder than the CD player. A loud buzzing noise made me up a few feet in the air. I did not remember turning on the alarm clock last night, of course, it was never needed when Edward stayed for the night. He would always wake me with a soft and gentle kiss on the forehead. From the forehead, he would move down to the side of my face that was reachable; since I would always be on my side facing the other window in the room. Knowing Edward though, he turned it on while I was in the bathroom waiting for my return just to tell me that "tonight was not a good night."

Trying to get up was very difficult, because it felt like pins and needles were in my legs and feet. I must have slept on something wrong last night, because the moment I tried putting my feet down my whole body fell to the ground. Charlie came rushing in to see if everything was alright when a loud noise came out of nowhere, and that was me falling to my bedroom floor.

"Everything alright," Charlie said while opening the door to my room.

"Yeah Dad," I stated, though every part of my body was sore from the fall, "I must of slept wrong last night."

"Do you need a hand," he said while holding out his hand out to me.

"Thanks!"

"You're up early," Charlie said in a puzzle way, while at the same time looking at the alarm clock.

It was early, even in my standards. The alarm clock was flashing 7 o'clock on the dot, nothing more or nothing else. That is very weird since I am never up this early, even when Edward stays the night. Edward must be picking me up earlier than usual today, or he just playing some type of trick on me. School does not start until 9 o'clock, and I do not usefully get out of bed until about eight.

"I just could not stay asleep any longer," I said which was partly true. "I still have a little bit of homework to get done before school, Dad, and it is due today."

"Oh, well in that case I will let you be in order to get it done."

Charlie left and closed the door behind him as he went. I never would have guessed that he would actually believe me, but he did which meant that I would be sitting toying with my thumbs for the next hour and a half doing nothing. Though that thought had occurred to me, I decided to make good use with my time. I grab the latest book that we were working on in English class and started reading from where the page bunny was. The book was an interesting enough read. It held my attention which greatly suited me to say the least. Edward has already read _The Last-Herald Mage_ by Mercedes Lackey enough times to know exactly what happens to the main character name Vanyel. Though, he would never tell me the story line and keeps saying that I have to read it to appreciate the true beauty of the story.

I was just getting to the part where Vanyel was going to go live with his aunt Savil in Valdemar when there was a tapping on the front door. Hearing footsteps in the kitchen to the door told me that Charlie was getting it, so there was no need for me to go and get it. I picked up the book again, only glancing at the clock quickly to see that Edward should not be here already to get me for classes, if he was getting me at all today. Again, I was interrupted by a very quick but steady knock on my door this time. Throwing the covers off of me, I made my way to door to answer it. Alice stood in the door frame with a different outfit that I have not seen on her before, and then remembering that they never wear the same outfit twice.

"Can I come in, or are you just going to stand there looking like an idiot," Alice said with a very dry humor that I was not used too.

"Yes, of course Alice," I said stepping aside now letting her in. "I am just very surprised to see you here; I mean it is just really early. Earlier than normal that is." I tried to not sound like an idiot, but I wasn't so sure of what was going on.

"Well, I am here to help you get ready for school," she stated as if I should know what is going on. "Edward had set your alarm this early to…..well……to make sure you had enough time to wake up after last night accident."

"Alice, I hardly slept as it was, I am more worried about Edward than my own health at this moment."

"Oh, I thought that you would be able to sleep well with the lullaby playing all night long."

"So, Edward heard the CD player playing on his way home then," I asked questionability even though I should have already known the answer. "But I did not see him when I looked out the window."

"Yes, he was standing a hundred yards away from your house when he heard it start playing and also the soft sobs coming from you. He told me last night, when he got home."

"Is he alright?" I seemed to question Alice without noticing that I was doing so. "How is Jasper, doing?"

"Jasper……he is alright for right now. Though he is beating himself up for almost……well you know. He has been talking about going away for a while just for a month or two," Alice said somberly. "I will be going with him, if he does go, but he isn't sure yet."

"Alice, it is not his fault at all. I was the stupid one to get the paper cut. I should have been more careful," I mentioned trying to cheer her up a bit. "What about Edward?"

"I'm fine," said a new voice that I would recognize anywhere in the world. There he was, standing in the door frame and looking just as amazing as ever. Though, Edward looked different then before. His eyes were not black with red around them; which meant he had already hunted during the night. "How did you sleep?" Edward asked though it really did not seem like a question.

"Fine," I lied enough though I know he probably overheard everything that has already been said.

By this time, it was already 8:20 and I still was not even dressed for school. Alice gave Edward a look that probably meant that she will handle this. He muttered something that sounded like, "I will be down at the car," and took off. Alice quickly found the clothes that she got for me back last year. Throw them on me, grab my hand, and pulled me through the house and into the front sit of the silver Volvo that Edward owns. Yes, today will be one of those days, because we told to school in complete and total silence.


	5. Chapter 5

EPOV

Stage left and I made my exit from Bella's room, unable to control my emotions any longer. Even though, I had most of them under control all thanks to Alice constant reminder that Bella was there for me no matter what happens. However, that did not stop the low growls that emitted from my chest as I sat down from behind the driver's seat. Alice warned me that this could possibly happen to me after an attack like that one last night.

This shouldn't have affected me as much as it has, but the one that I love was almost killed because of my stupid uncontrolled brother. The pain was bearable, but the worst part was those thoughts about leaving the one thing that means the world to me. I couldn't let myself think of leaving until every possible scenario was seen through Alice's eyes. Then the decision will be made whether to stay here with Bella, or to leave in a heartbeat and make sure the family goes along with it.

From the car, I was able to pick up every word that was spoken in Bella's room and hear her confusion for what was happening. Granted I can't blame her one bit; for I am confused just as much as she is.

"Alice," Bella said in a low whisper. Even though I was in the car it was still coming in loud and clear, "what is going on with Edward?" she asked.

Alice had just finished picking out the outfit that Bella will be wearing today to school before she answered her, "He is thinking about right and wrong, and a few other things that is upsetting him right now."

"Like what?" Bella pressed on trying to dig deeper for my insane gestures.

"He will talk about it when he is ready to talk."

By then, Alice was at the window looking out at me. I mouthed the words "thank you" to her, and she nodded in response.

"Bella?"

"Um…"

"You need to hurry and get dress, or else we will be late for classes. I can't be late for my test today."

"But we will not be late, by the way Edward drives," Bella commented kinda chuckling to herself at the thought. I knew that this was all true, and that we would not be late for the classes that were before us. I would get us there in plenty of enough time for Alice to get to her first class. I chuckled to myself knowing that Alice probably saw what the answers were to the test, and had nothing to worry about.

"Bye Dad, I will be home right after school to get the house clean," Bella called out to Charlie who was just about ready to leave himself.

"Alright Bells," he called, "have a good day at school."

Alice pulled her gently to the vehicle, and opened the passenger door for her to get in, while Alice was climbing into the back seat. Even though the care ride did not take a long time to complete, it certainly did feel like it. That was probably due to the fact that my mind was buzzing with a lot of thoughts. The music was not on and no one was really in the mood for talking out loud really. Alice and I were having a heated decision all the way to school grounds. It was a great deal of comfort to know that Bella could not hear what was going on between us. Alice and I have a very strong bond between us, which is why we are able to do that.

_Edward,_ Alice said softy, _Edward you are going to have to talk to Bella. She needs to know what is going on._

_I will, _I spat my mind voice a bit harsh, _however not right now. Not until we figure out what is going on first. _

_Bella, already knows that something is different by the way that you are acting, _Alice remained me even when that wasn't necessary.

_Don't you think I can see that just by her facial expressions Alice! It really doesn't take a genius to see that on her face._

Alice was quick for a while, so I took a quick glance making sure that I did not offended her in any way. I really did not want to have anything else to worry about. But it didn't seem like I had in any shape or form.

_Alice,_ my voice was a little bit smoother now, _how is Jasper doing?_

She stiffen at the though and was probably wandering what to tell me, especially now with how my moods are flip-flopping all over the place. Her eyes became a little darker, but not dark enough to harm anyone, but a minute or two passed before they were light again. The smile that was once there had now disappeared, and I knew with a sudden fear that something had come up.

"Alice," I called out loud breaking the silence that had engulfed the entire vehicle. "Alice, what did you just see?"

By this time we were at the school with fifteen minutes to spare. Bella was giving us a look with uncertain eyes forgetting the troubles that came from the night before. She grab my hand out of habitat and I didn't flinch away from it. I welcome it actually not knowing if these were going to be the last that I had with her.

"He going to leave, Edward," Alice barely whispered. "Jasper is going to leave tonight after we get home. Anguish has gotten the better of him, and it is tearing him to pieces. I saw him packing his bags, Edward! This wasn't supposed to happen, not now, not until we figured everything out." Alice voice was rising every few seconds to the point that she sounded like she was going to shout, "What are we going to do, Edward!"

"Edward, what is she talking about?" questioned Bella, and I totally forgot for a moment that she was still holding onto my hand. She let go of my hand when I did not answer her. "Edward Cullen," I knew that I was in trouble, because she has only once my full name twice now making it a third time, "what is going on? Did you……did you…….did you do something or say something that would make him leave?"

Bella was finally looking over to Alice, because it was taking me a life time to answer. Alice looked like she was ready to run at full speed back home, even with all these witnesses here. That fact really did not matter to her right now, even without Jasper being here, I knew that she was longing to be at his side. In order to try and convince him to stay just a little bit longer until things were figured out.

"Alice, did he do something in anyway to make him want to leave," Bella was now turning to face Alice with just as much worry in her eyes and voice.

"Edward didn't do anything to harm him, Bella," she sighed. "Jasper is leaving, because of what he had almost done to you last night."

"Jasper slipped up that does not mind that he tried to kill me," Bella was at the very least trying to whisper so that we could be the only ones to hear what she was saying. However, there were a few around us that looked in our direction to see what was going on.

Saved the bell, this unsuitable discussion was brought to an abrupt end. This was not the end of it though, knowing my sister with her thoughts entering my head. Bella and I rushed off to English, while Alice rushed off to take her take the test in French class. We entered our classroom right when the late bell was ringing and took the back sits like we always do.

Class started up but neither of us was playing much attention to what the teacher was saying about Vanyel and his beloved. The class was moving at an unusual slow pace with the book it shouldn't take that long to get through and into the next part of the series. But alas, they can not speed read like me or the rest of the Cullen's. The teacher was going around the room asking questions about the book up to the part that we are at.

"Bella," our teacher called, "what is the name of the town of that Vanyel goes to live with his Aunt?"

Of course, Bella was not paying much attention. The look on her face said it all; that she was worried about what was going on at the house. With the thought of Jasper leaving, and knowing that Alice would be going with him if that was truly what he had planned. Alice and Bella have grown very close together, and I know the agony that is going through the both of them.

"Valdemar," I whisper so that she would not get into trouble.

"Thanks"

We sat in total silence during the lunch hour as well. Little did Bella know that Alice and I could speak together without having anyone realize it? Alice had her thoughts solely on Jasper and did not want to talk to me either; since she was trying to figure out what was going on with her beloved. I knew what she was thinking and was hoping that Jasper would at least change his future. After school was completed, thankfully, I drove Bella home so that she could get the house work done like she had promised Charlie. Before we left, I told Bella that I would be back tonight to make sure she was safe, and to stay the night. Her face lit up with that thought; at least I was able to get a smile from her today.

Alice and I got home shortly after dropping Bella off. Everyone asked how everything was going for her today, and was able to report that she was confused about what was going on; especially about Jasper. Alice was already in the room that she shared with him. Even though, my mind told me that I should be up there as while; my guts were telling me that I had a different battle to fight. So I stayed in the living room to talk to Carlisle and Esme about the different possibilities that I had if I stayed or if it was better just to leave.

**So tell me what you all think, Edward really wants to know what you think is going to happen to him and his family. So leave me a brownie so to speak. The more you leave, the longer the chapters will get.**


End file.
